1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal process field, more particularly, to an image signal acquisition method and an image signal acquisition device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With social development, more and more consumers use liquid crystal displays (LCD) in various social activities. 3D shutter LCD is particularly used to meet the demand for watching 3D videos. It needs images in different flames to display left-eye signals and right-eye signals with an usage of 3D shutter LCD. Switch interval between left-eye signals and right-eye signals is shorter on account of higher image refresh frequency, and thus crosstalk occurs easily.
To eliminate image crosstalk effectively, the 3D shutter LCD over drives switch signals between left-eye signals and right-eye signals to curtail a switch interval between the left-eye signals and the right-eye signals to avoid crosstalk.
In hence, a setup of brightness signal in switched images (no crosstalk with the brightness signal) in different gray scales of the 3D shutter LCD is achieved by a brightness signal from measuring a switch for 256*256 set (i.e. measuring a brightness signal for switched right-eye images in 256 gray scales while fixing gray scale of left-eye images, then switching the gray scale of the left-eye images and measuring a brightness signal for switched right-eye images in 256 gray scales until switching left-eye images in 256 gray scales) or achieved by measuring a brightness signal in a switch of 64*64 and linear interpolating the measurement.
No matter which method is, both need tremendous measurement or operation for gray scale brightness, and both are lower efficient to acquire brightness signals in different gray scales of LCDs.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an image signal acquisition method and an image signal acquisition device to solve the problems in the prior art.